Evanescent Colors
by xorain
Summary: He should have known; after all, he was chasing after death itself in those alluring red eyes. -BugsySabrina


I hardcore ship them ./brick'd.

First attempt at something new. It was supposed to be horror, but eh, LOL.

Disclaimer: I'm a poor teenage girl sitting in front of my computer all day, does that answer your question? c;

* * *

><p>He remembered the first time his lavender eyes met her death-like red ones in the middle of Saffron City. Her natural cat-like eyes held nothing but the smallest glimpse of a cold world full of darkness. He remembered she doesn't smile but offered the darkest grin he had ever seen before she disappeared in the sea of people on a cold, winter day. It only took him two nights to forget those frightening red eyes.<p>

The next time he saw her was during the annual gym leader gathering on New Year's Eve. Her long raven hair swayed, and her wine red dress dragged along the movement of her steps; everything in his eighteen year old mind told him to run far, far away from her. He didn't. He couldn't. His feet refused to listen to his screaming mind, and when his lavender eyes met her bloody red ones, he unconsciously held his breath. She smiled a smile so cold it sent a chill down his spine. She doesn't talk to him – she never does – but she didn't need to, to invade his mind. Everything about her screamed out 'dangerous', but he couldn't help it; she was insane, insanely beautiful.

The following nights he couldn't sleep, and when he could, the thought of scarlet death-like orbs flashed into his mind. He's starting to be self-conscious, but he doesn't admit anything. His losing streak never rocketed so high that week, and even when Falkner and Whitney dropped by, he brushed them off with a ghost of a smile. After several visits from various people – friends, family, and even Lance – it was decided he needed a vacation. He didn't really need one, to be honest; all he needed was that horrifying, breathtaking woman by his side. He's losing his mind he thought because her soft whisper repeated in his mind like a broken record. Red eyes never left his mind; he was haunted by the cruelest form of beauty there was. Unknowingly, his heart automatically moved toward the direction of death.

He had begun to think that those eyes would never leave his mind when he saw that graceful sway of long raven hair again. He smiled and ran after her into a part of Saffron he never seen before; he tapped her shoulders, and he held his breath again. Those haunting red eyes showed a glint of amusement as she smirked.

_ Run. She's dangerous. Hurry up and run!_

She was there again, standing in front of him with all her gorgeous glory. She must have predicted him coming and looked back, giving the ghost of the creepy grin and walked off in the same direction as last time. Something told him that this serpentine woman was going to be the end of him. And she was.

He caught up to her again in no time, and she smirked. He ignored his mind and stood his ground. She didn't talk but cupped his face with her cold hands and leaned in. He noted that her lipstick were a shade of crimson red that matches her eyes. She stopped an inch before his face and whispered. He could only watch her dyed red lips move but couldn't make out what she was saying, and she doesn't let him go. His vision suddenly went blurry, and he's losing conscious. She kissed him, and he doesn't remember what happened after. The sound of a startling, bitter laughter constantly rang in his head. He saw death in all its beautiful glory. The last thing he remembered was his fast heartbeats and her smile that only revealed death.

With a thud, Sabrina walked away. She turned back once and a pang of sadness flashed in her eyes for a split second. Within a millisecond later, her sadistic, cold eyes returned. A sly smile appeared on her pretty heart-shaped face, and he was no more.

The time was 7:06.

* * *

><p>7:06 = 6:66.<p>

Short oneshot/drabble/whatever to let you guys know I'm not dead. ;D School has just been insane. I'vejustbeentoolazytowrite.

I don't even know what this is LOLOL. Take it however you want; I don't even know what to tell you. Jar of Heart's mv was on my mind when I wrote this, so.. soul sucking? Ideek.

Hope you enjoyed. c:

xoRain


End file.
